1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintball gun loading device, in particular to one secured on a paintball gun to avoid deformation of a main body and looseness of a funnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many paintball gun loading devices on the market. Most conventional paintball guns comprise an opening on the top to secure a loading device thereat. Conventional loading devices may be in three categories:
1. A main body A of a loading device, as shown in FIG. 5, comprises a number of longitudinal slots A1 and a retaining ring A2 to secure a funnel. The opening of the retaining ring A2 has a tightening section A3 provided with a bolt A4 to tighten the slots A1 so as to secure the funnel. This design requires the user to screw the bolt A4 to tighten the funnel, which requires more assembling work force.
2. A main body B of a loading device, as shown in FIG. 6, comprises a number of longitudinal slots B1 and a retaining ring B2 on the main body B. By rotating the retaining ring B2, the longitudinal slots B1 are tightened to secure a funnel thereon, however, this design requires turning the retaining ring B2 to adjust the tightness, which consumes manpower.
3. A main body C of a loading device, as shown in FIG. 7, comprises a number of slots C1 longitudinally disposed around the main body C, which is tightened by a retaining ring C2. The retaining ring C2 is provided with a quick-release rod C3 and a nut C4. By turning the nut C4 to thread the quick-released rod C3 to adjust the slots C1 so as to tighten a funnel C5. However, this design of using the retaining ring C2 to tighten the main body C may cause deformation of the main body C after a period of time, and the funnel C5 may be not easy to tighten again.